


Il ritorno della sirena maschiaccio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Wonderful mermaid [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ash è diventato il capo di un grosso centro. Se rincontrasse Misty, i rapporti tra i due cambierebbero? Può davvero la lontananza cancellare qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia?





	Il ritorno della sirena maschiaccio

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla Fanfiction Challenges.  
> Fandom:Pokèmon(contesto anime)  
> Pairing:Ash/Misty  
> Prompt: non mi hai ancora ripagato la bici!  
> Lanciata da La Morte fidanzata

Il ritorno della sirena maschiaccio  
  
Ash alzò la cornetta, accavallò le gambe e affondò nello schienale della poltrona.  
“Pronto, qui parla il direttore della riserva naturale dei Pikachu in pensione che non sono diventati Raichu” sancì. L’uomo si strinse l’orlo della cravatta e guardò la porta aprirsi.  
“Guardi che è normale che dopo due anni non si evolva, spesso con quelli della sua specie ci vogliono tre anni anche solo per convincerli a entrare nella sfera”. La segretaria entrò, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si voltò verso di lui, sgranò gli occhi e s’indicò il capo.  
“Il cappello, il cappello” sussurrò. L’allenatore di Pokemon si calò di più il cappello con la visiera sul capo e la donna dai lunghi capelli azzurri alzò gli occhi, sbattendosi il dorso della mano sul viso.  
“Va in giro in giacca e cravatta con un cappellino, povera me” bisbigliò con un filo di voce.  
“Mi richiami tra almeno due anni, ma se proprio non vuole tenerlo … guardi che non provocano danni i superfulmini, il mio li lancia tuttora … si calmi. Va bene, me lo porti qui domani alle cinque, di mattina avrò altre consegne. Arrivederci” rispose gentilmente Ash. Abbassò la cornetta e l’immagine di un ragazzino dalla pelle nera sparì dallo schermo del comunicatore di plastica verde, sostituita da uno schermo nero.  
“Signore, c’è una visita. E’ un’allenatrice anziana, o almeno lo è rispetto a me …” spiegò la segretaria. Ketchum sospirò, si massaggiò le tempie e delle rughe gli apparvero sulla fronte.  
“Avevo detto che ero impegnato con gli estratti conto oggi, la faccia passare per un dialogo brevissimo” borbottò.  La porta si aprì con un tonfo, una donna entrò a passo cadenzato di marcia, teneva le mani ai fianchi sopra un gilè di jeans. Superò la segretaria, raggiunse la scrivania e si piegò in avanti, s’intravedeva una porzione del seno prosperosa al bordo con la stretta maglietta azzurra che indossava.  
“Ash è così che si tratta la gente? Questa ragazzina non voleva farmi passare!” si lamentò la sconosciuta, le iridi verdi le brillarono e furono illuminati da delle fiamme rosse. L’uomo piegò di lato il capo e alzò un sopracciglio.  
“Ci conosciamo?” domandò. La segretaria sbuffò, si voltò e si diresse verso l’uscita.  
“Lavoro tra pazzi” si lamentò. La nuova venuta diede una manata sul tavolo e sorrise.  
“Non riconosci più la tua migliore amica? Eppure pensavo di essere la tua migliore amica” domandò. Ash sorrise, si alzò in piedi facendola scivolare all’indietro la poltrona, le ruote in plastica su cui era sistemata cigolarono.  
“Misty!” urlò Ketchum. Girò intorno alla scrivania e la abbracciò. Lei lo strinse, il giovane tossì sentendo la presa stringere, le diede una manata e si staccò. Ansimò, tornò alla poltrona e vi si lasciò cadere.  
“Di sicuro non una delle mie sorelle. Vedo che sei rimasto lo stesso incapace” borbottò la Williams. Il giovane avvicinò il sedile alla scrivania, si piegò e aprì il secondo cassetto. Prese una carpetta e la uscì, guardò la prima fila di numeri segnata sul primo foglio inserito.  
“E tu hai ancora la stessa lingua lunga” borbottò, chiudendo il cassetto. Alzò il capo e guardò la capo palestra di Celestopoli sedersi con le gambe accavallate sulla sua scrivania.  
“Così ti porta qui? E’ da così tanto tempo che non ci sentiamo” le disse Ash, sollevandosi la visiera del cappellino. Misty alzò e abbassò i piedi, un raggio di sole entrò dalla finestra illuminandole i lunghi capelli aranciati, facendoli brillare di riflessi dorati.  
“Mia figlia voleva provare a gestire un po’ da sola il centro, o meglio voleva una vacanza dalla mia presenza” spiegò. Ash impallidì, sentì una fitta al petto e abbassò la testa fissando il foglio.  
“Ti sei sposata?” domandò con voce roca. Misty negò con il capo e si passò la mano sulla minigonna azzurra.  
“Non proprio. Sono sedici anni che non ci vediamo vero?” domandò Misty.  
Ash arrossì, alzò gli occhi dal foglio che teneva in mano appoggiandolo sul tavolo e un ciuffo di capelli neri gli aderì al viso.  
“Sei venuta per quello che penso?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. La donna si mise una ciocca dei lunghi capelli arancioni dietro l’orecchio e appoggiò l’altra mano sopra le sfere poké legate alla sua cintura.  
“Sì, sono venuta qua per un vecchio debito” sancì. Lo guardò impallidire e una goccia di sudore solcò il viso dalla pelle chiara di Ash, arrossato sulle gote.  
“Non mi hai ancora riparato la bici”. Finì la frase, l’uomo cadde all’indietro e si ribaltò con la poltrona.  
“Misty, basta con questa storia!” gridò. Lei si colpì il palmo di una mano con l’altro pugno e ghignò.  
“Mai Ash, mai” sussurrò.


End file.
